1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for loading sheets into a receptacle. The invention has application, for example, to an apparatus for loading currency notes into a currency cassette.
2. Background Information
Currency cassettes are used, for example, in automated teller machines (ATMs) of the kind wherein a user inserts a customer identifying card into the machine and then enters certain data (such as codes, quantity of currency required or to be paid in, type of transaction, etc.) upon one or more keyboards associated with the machine. The machine will then process the transaction, update the user's account to reflect the current transaction, dispense cash, when requested, extracted from one or more currency cassettes mounted in the machine, and return the card to the user as part of a routine operation. It is common for an ATM to dispense currency notes of at least two different denominations, in which case the ATM will normally include a separate currency cassette for notes of each particular denomination.
It is important for the correct operation of the cash dispensing mechanism of an ATM that the currency notes contained in each currency cassette mounted in the ATM are of a suitable condition for handling by the cash dispensing mechanism. For example, if currency notes contained in a currency cassette are torn, are extremely limp, or have foreign matter such as adhesive tape or staples attached to them, then there is a risk that such notes may become jammed in the associated cash dispensing mechanism. Thus, care must be taken when loading currency cassettes that unsuitable notes should be excluded.
The manual loading of currency notes into a cassette can be tedious and time-consuming. Accordingly, the need exists for a means for facilitating or automating the loading of currency cassettes. From GB Patent 2198122-A there is known an apparatus for automatically loading notes into a currency cassette, the apparatus including a carriage which is reciprocally movable between a stacking position remote from the cassette and a loading position adjacent an open end of the cassette. In operation, a stack of notes is formed on the carriage at the stacking position and carried by the carriage to the loading position. During a return movement of the carriage to the stacking position, this stack is laid down into the open end of the cassette. A disadvantage of this known apparatus is that it is of complex construction.